Persiguiendo al gran gatito
by Favila
Summary: Mundo de Outo. En cuanto termina la juerga, toca recoger... pero no resulta tan fácil como parece, especialmente si está de por medio cierto mago escurridizo. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Kurogane. Ligero kuroxfai. R&R!


**Persiguiendo al gran gatito**

- Nunca más. - gruñó Kurogane, aguzando el oído tratando de localizar el origen de los maullidos. - Estos condenados no van a oler ni una gota más de alcohol en su vida.

Estaba siendo una noche muy larga para él. El único que no le había dado problemas había sido Syaoran. Bastó insinuarle que si no se acostaba en el acto, no estaría en condiciones para aprender a manejar la espada al día siguiente. El chaval se había ido derechito a su cuarto, decidido a empezar el entrenamiento cuanto antes.

El bollo blanco, aunque hacía el tonto como los otros dos, no parecía demasiado borracho. Lo cual resultaba un poco sospechoso, ya que estaba seguro de haberle visto tragar dos veces su volumen en licor. Para no beber nunca parecía muy poco afectado. El caso es que, aunque se hizo un poco la remolona, Mokona no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida junto al chaval.

Ahí empezaron los problemas. Nada más cerrar el cuarto del chico, decidió ir a por los otros dos. Pero al llegar de nuevo al salón, lo encontró vacío. Ni rastro de la princesa o del mago. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que hubieran salido a pasear en plena noche por la ciudad - Outo _la nuit_ no era precisamente lo más seguro que había visto hasta el momento - cuando oyó un maullido.

_La princesa_. Aguzó el oído, esperando al siguiente ruido para tratar de localizarla.

- ¡Miau! - ése era el mago. Había sonado justo tras él, así que se volvió rápidamente... con escaso éxito. O el mago era muy rápido - algo poco probable, teniendo el pie como lo tenía - o era un ventrílocuo fantástico. Conociéndolo, la segunda opción era la más probable.

- Miaaau...

Se volvió de nuevo. La princesa otra vez. _¿En la cocina?_

Fue rápidamente al mostrador, saltó por encima del mismo y entró en los dominios de Fay. Estaba vacía, pero la nevera estaba abierta, había una botella de leche abierta encima de la mesa y dos hileras de gotas de su contenido por el suelo.

Sonrió. _Ya sois míos_.

Sigiloso como el ninja que era, Kurogane salió de la cocina siguiendo los rastros de leche derramada. Eran un poco extraños, casi paralelos y separados unos treinta centímetros.

- ¿Miaaau? - dijo la princesa de nuevo, en algún lugar situado a su izquierda.

- ¡Miau! - respondió el mago desde la derecha.

Kurogane se detuvo. La princesa volvió a maullar en tono inquisitivo y el mago volvió a responder. Así una y otra vez, como si se estuvieran buscando, pero por lo visto lo único que conseguían era alejarse entre sí, como un par de dodos en celo. El ninja notó cómo la vena de la frente iba hinchándose más y más, a medida que los maullidos se hacían más lejanos y desesperados.

- ¿¡MIAAAAAAU!? - gritó el mago, desde algún lugar del jardín.

_Se acabó_. Iría a por la princesa, que al parecer se movía más despacio. Luego se encargaría del otro.

Acababa de tomar esa decisión cuando la puerta del recibidor se abrió, dando paso a la misma, que avanzaba tamboleándose con un vaso de leche medio vacío en cada mano.

Sakura se detuvo al ver a Kurogane, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó:

- ¿Miaaau?

Kurogane resopló. En dos zancadas se plantó frente a ella y en tres rápidos movimientos le quitó los vasos y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho. La princesa siguió maullando, desconcertada, hasta que la dejó sobre la cama. Durante unos breves instantes pareció que iba a volver a levantarse, pero la mirada fulminante del gran perrito pudo con ella. Con aire contrito, Sakura se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta las orejas.

_Ahora viene lo difícil_, se dijo el ninja mientras cerraba la puerta. _¿Dónde narices se habrá metido el maldito mago?_

No tardó mucho en hallar respuesta a esa pregunta. Una delgada sombra cruzó a gatas la ventana del fondo del pasillo... por la parte de fuera.

A Kurogane se le habría helado la sangre ante la visión, de no haber salido corriendo tras él. Para cuando abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, Fay ya había conseguido subirse al tejado.

- ¡Eh, mago estúpido, baja de ahí ahora mismo!

Fay sonrió traviesamente, sentado sobre sus rodillas.

- Miau. ¿Kuro-guau quiere cazar al gran gatito?

La venita de la frente de Kurogane alcanzó su volumen máximo, y Fay escapó justo antes de que un ninja muy, muy harto se plantara en el mismo lugar que había estado ocupando un segundo antes.

El ninja era rápido, y había pasado mucho tiempo en tejados, normalmente matando enemigos que iban a por su princesa, aunque desde que conocía al mago sólo subía a ellos para arreglarlos, o, en este caso, para perseguirlo. Pero Fay, incluso con un tobillo torcido, seguía siendo más rápido que él.

El mago estaba ahora en cuclillas sobre la chimenea, su silueta recortada en la luna llena roja de Outo. Kurogane se puso de pie, y se acercó lentamente. No le gustaba nada el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. En condiciones normales, dada la agilidad y los reflejos habituales del mago, no se hubiera preocupado en absoluto, y lo hubiera dejado allí hasta que se aburriera. Pero desde que habían llegado a Outo había notado a Fay más torpe de lo habitual, y con el pie herido podía caerse y hacerse más daño.

El mago lo observó avanzar, impertérrito, con esa maldita sonrisita plasmada en la cara. Y cuando la mano de Kurogane estuvo a dos centímetros de su brazo, el mago saltó hacia un lado y ocurrió lo que Kurogane había estado temiendo: una teja suelta se movió, el mago resbaló de espaldas y desapareció.

- ¡FAY! - gritó, horrorizado. No se dió cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes, a cada cual más horrible, de lo que esperaba ver al asomarse por el lugar por donde había caído.

Afortunadamente para ambos, el mundo de Outo hacía honor a su nombre, y lo único que apareció ante sus ojos fue un mago muy borracho y desconcertado, tumbado de espaldas sobre la copa de un cerezo en flor bastante frondoso.

Unos segundos más tarde, el ninja estaba en pie bajo el cerezo, suplicándole al mago que hiciera el favor de bajar. Fay parecía un gatito asustado a la espera de un coche de bomberos. Después del susto, Kurogane había olvidado momentáneamente su orgullo, y trataba de convencerlo lo más amablemente que podía, sin usar siquiera la más mínima amenaza de muerte. Parecía que estaba funcionando, porque el mago ya se había posicionado para saltar desde una de las ramas más bajas.

- No tengas miedo - dijo Kurogane, tendiendo los brazos hacia él - Yo te recogeré, pero baja de ahí de una mal-de una vez, por favor...

Fay lo miró con ojos asustados y se dejó caer. Kurogane se echó hacia atrás para poder recibirlo mejor, y al hacerlo, tropezó con una raíz. Se encontró sentado en el suelo, con el mago sobre sus rodillas. Fay se inclinó hacia delante, y con un ronroneo, restregó su mejilla contra la del ninja.

Se encontró con la nariz hundida entre los rubios cabellos del mago, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su mano derecha, por su cuenta y riesgo, decidió imitarla. Con un esfuerzo supremo, el ninja arrastró la mano rebelde desde la nuca hasta el hombro de Fay y lo apartó.

Poco después se encontró depositándolo en la cama, del mismo modo que había hecho con Sakura. El mago se tumbó boca abajo, como de costumbre y murmuró algo acerca de su pie. Kurogane suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

- El chico empezará mañana a entrenarse con la espada. Es listo, aprenderá rápido. Tal vez entre los dos conseguiremos que estéis a salvo... - se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su mano había vuelto a hundirse entre los cabellos del mago. La retiró, se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Estaba claro que el mago no iba a recordar nada de lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente. Lo cual era una suerte, porque le habría dado munición para reírse de él durante el resto de sus días.

Al oír cerrarse la puerta, Fay abrió los ojos y sonrió con tristeza para la almohada.


End file.
